The Lion And The Snake
by Recyclable
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The old stone walls of this institute breath and nurture history, tell the wildest stories and harbour the deepest secrets in the magical world. This is the story of one such secret. A secret so old, that it has turned into myth then legend, until the world eventually forgot... (Set in Founders age, FemSlash) Please review!
1. Prologue

It all started with her coming to the place that my father and his friends had created - a school where witches and wizards were introduced and educated in the special secrets of magic.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her long fiery red hair flowed over her back in graceful waves, her ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through my soul and her smile… That cocky, good-for-nothing smile that taunted and entranced me from the minute she graced me with it.

She was only eleven at the time we met, and yet her beauty was undeniable to anyone. As the years went by, we grew up with each other, spending nearly every day together in the big castle grounds of our school. But we never allowed ourselves to get along. She was bold… so bold and brave about everything, I don't think she had ever feared anything in this world. But I, I feared the feelings I had towards her. The feelings that every now and again betrayed me through my eyes and the glances I sent her when I thought no one would see. I feared what would happen if I ever allowed my feeling to rage free. Of the shame and disgrace I would bring to my family and the hatred that they would feel towards me.

Before she came into my life, into this school, everyone had been fawning over my beauty and me. I only had to prove myself to my siblings. I never had to deny myself anything. I never had any tough decisions to make. But after she came to the castle all that changed. Never before had I met anyone even remotely like her and I knew that I never would meet anyone like her again.

Yet, it was only in our last year that we ever got the possibility to speak to each other alone…

She had been watching me for a while, I knew. Every time I glanced at her, her eyes had met mine stubbornly and I had looked away shyly, blushing a bit every time. When I would glance up again, she smiled and a shiver would rush through my body. She had been watching this, waiting for the right moment. She never feared retribution or disapproval from anyone.

I was walking through one of the darker corridors that lead from my family's quarters to the library, when I heard a sound coming from one of the closed doors. A bit startled, I looked around and saw that it wasn't closed, but was just leaning against the doorframes surface. That made me frown, as it was very unusual for teachers to not lock the doors when they left a classroom – and no classes were scheduled at this time of day.

Looking at the direction I had just been heading to, I decided to take a peak at what had just made that sound. Maybe we had a new boggart that I could practice some new spells on. Giddy with anticipation, I carefully pushed the door open a bit further and peaked inside. It was dark and nothing moved. Slowly I moved further inside and pulled my wand out of my left sleeve, where I always kept it for safekeeping. I was about to mutter the spell for light, when a melody of a voice reached my ear.

"Hi," the voice spoke softly from just above my shoulder and I could feel a shiver run down my arms. Quickly I spun around and backed up against the door behind me looking at the source of the voice.

"H-Hi," I answered, heart beating in my throat. It was _her._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the girl said smiling.

"I- I am not scared. I was just startled," I corrected her, getting back my continence. I straightened my back and squared my shoulders showing off my full height. She was a few centimetres taller then me, but my ego did not allow me to appear shorter than the other and with a small unsuspicious flick of my wand that was quickly solved. I was now standing at her exact height, maybe even towering over her head by a few millimetres. This was a trick I had learned a few years back, when my siblings had a small row. In this row, my sister Slaza – who was quite short for her age back then – had used a levitating spell to make her appear a bit taller, which shocked my brother so much, that he had forgotten to retort.

She arched an eyebrow at me. "Of course I didn't," she said unconvinced and looked around. "What were you doing?"

I looked at her, torn. I knew I already crossed too many civil words with her. I should push past her, maybe throw a hurtful remark at her and leave for my destination, but no one was looking, no one saw us here. I swallowed heavily. "I thought I heard a noise from inside this room. I was investigating if it might be a boggart."

She grinned, "Sounds fun! May I join you?"

I took a deep breath again and rolled my eyes as if she were annoying me, "I guess." In reality, my heart was beating wildly at the prospect of being able to spend even one more minute with her.

Softly I muttered "Lumos" and heard her do the same, making both of our wands light up with a warm white light, that cast its glow over the whole room. I walked deeper into the room and suddenly heard the door being closed behind. I froze and closed my eyes in anger. I was such an idiot. How could I trust this girl and just let her lock me into this classroom? But then I heard footsteps behind me and saw the other girl walk up to the same height as me.

"I just closed the door so no one could interrupt our little adventure! You know the boys in our school, never letting girls have any adventures by themselves," she stated when she saw me look back at the door.

I gave a small snort from me. I knew exactly what that girl was talking about. None on my siblings every let me, their little cute sister, do anything fun. Fun was reserved for people less important, for people with less pure blood, for people like her. My gaze wandered over to her again. She had moved even deeper into the room and was now inspecting the tables and closets for anything that seemed disturbed or for creatures that might burst out at her. She wore the red dress that marked her part of Gryffindor's pupils. It was a simple floor length dress, which in typical fashion was cut low above the bust. It had golden trimmings and a golden belt hugged her slim waist loosely. She had always rejected the headdress of the ladies from court and therefore let her hair flow freely over her shoulders.

Tearing my eyes from her, I followed her example and started looking more towards the back of the room. As I had known before, this was a unused classroom, that was currently just occupied by a couple of wooden tables and a few stacks of boxes and cases that held utensils that a teacher had placed here for safekeeping. Walking towards a wardrobe that leaned against the wall at the very far side of the room, I suddenly heard the girl give a small shriek as she fell to the floor, butt first and started to back away from something in front of her.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew…"

I quickly raced over to her and froze. This beautiful girl I had always secretly admired, the girl who had been said to have laughed in the face of the most gruesome and fear inspiring creatures, the girl who had single handily defeated the Acromantula Nest of the Dark Forest in Eadwine was currently backing away from a bunny - a soft, cuddly, innocent bunny rabbit.

I started laughing. The bunny started shivering in pain and spite and I finally understood this was the boggart I had been looking for. Laughing even more, I stepped in front of the scared girl. But my laughter died instantly as a knight in black armour materialised in front of me, his sword poised for the slash that would take my life. With a swish of my wand, I said "Riddikulus" and watched in delight when the knight's sword became to heavy for him and made him fall backwards onto his butt, where he shattered into pieces as my laugh pierced through him. The boggart had swiftly raced back into the desk drawer he had made himself at home at and stayed in there, most likely licking its wounds.

I turned back and looked down at the girl, who's cheekbones had become as red as her hair.

"Bunnies, huh?" I stated with a small smirk on my lips, extending my arm to help her get up on her feet again, but she just brushed it away and stood up on her own.

Once she stood, she crossed her arms and turned away from me, staring into the darkness. I shrugged it off and decided to leave her pouting. Just before I reached the door though she asked softly, "What was that spell you used?"

I looked back at her. "It's a spell I invented myself just a while ago. I couldn't stand walking into a classroom and being attacked by the black knight anymore."

"You invented it?"

"Yes"

"You really are the most intelligent witch in this school", she said, looking up at me, making me blush.

"Did you forget about the rest of my family? Or the other Founders? I'm not that great next to them"

"Of course you are!"

"No, I'm not! I'm weak! That's why they keep me in that stupid little safety bubble of theirs. Not being allowed to even to go to the forest by myself to prove my worth, like the rest of you!" I quickly shut up and looked at her in fear. I had said too much.

Her eyes looked me over softly as she walked up to me. "I think they just fear the power you have," she said, her hands wrapping around my arms holding me tight while she looked into my eyes. "You are one of the most powerful and intelligent witches I have ever known. I'm not even sure if Rowena Ravenclaw could even compare with you."

My eyes widened in shock. "That comes close to blasphemy."

"It comes close to the truth. I have watched you, Sky, and you are the most amazing witch in this whole castle."

I looked down at my feet. Proud that this girl that everyone praised like no other was praising me and yet refusing to believe a word she said. Quickly, I tore myself out of her grasp, muttering something about being late and rushed out of the classroom, ignoring the calls she sent after me. I had spent too much time in that room with her; let her talk way too much nonsense. I just needed to get out and cleanse myself of the Mudbloods touch. For that's what she is: an impurity in this society, a stain on this school and the very thing my father is fighting so hard against.

You wonder who I am to say such things? I am Skyla Slytherin, daughter of Salazar Slytherin, the greatest of the four Hogwarts Founders.


	2. Meetings

It's been a week now since that interaction between her and I, and she has become insufferable. Every time she saw me, she started to grin and wave at me, called out my name and tried to strike up conversation again. I did my best to ignore her, walking the other way when I saw her, not looking at her or even acknowledging that she existed, but she just continued. "Can this girl not take a hint?"

"You mean that Ballard girl? She does seem to have it our for you, doesn't she?" I looked up to see Shadow, the youngest of my brother's lean against the railing I had been standing next to.

"Yes, that she does."

"What did you do to her? Gave her some love potion? Or maybe a jinx that went wrong?"

I rolled my eyes at my younger brother. "I exchanged one civil word with her, now she's like a dog that you've thrown a bone to," I sighed again and watched as she slowly pushed her way through the crowd towards me. "Well, I have to go now" I said softly and started heading in the opposite direction of where the girl came from.

"Sky! Sky! Wait up!" I heard the girl call out behind me, but I ignored her. However, I seem to have been slower then usual, as Ballad had soon caught up with me and took a hold of my wrist, forcing me to a stop. "Why are you running away from me?" she asked, I could see fury brewing in her eyes.

I looked at her and looked behind her, where I could see my brother watching curiously. "Why wont you leave me alone?" I hissed.

She looked at me, a bit taken aback. "I…"

"You?" I looked at her struggling to get the words out and looked past her again at my brother, he was still looking intrigued. Cursing myself inwardly, I squared my shoulders, "You thought that we were friends now, just because I had a conversation with you? Just because I didn't run around telling everybody that you are scared of little bunny rabbits? Don't kid yourself. I am Skyla Slytherin, daughter of Salazar Slytherin and a pureblood. Why ever would I want to spend time with a mudblood like you, Gwenevere Ballard?"

Gwenevere stared at me shocked. Mudblood was one of the rudest and hurtful words known to the wizarding world and a lady such as myself would normally not use it, but it was essential that Gwenevere understood that I could and would not be friendly with her again, at least not in public. It would ruin my reputation and me. "But… But…"

"But. But," I rolled my eyes, "Face it Ballard, I am out of your league even as friends." Again my eyes wondered to where my brother had stood, just a minute ago, but he was gone. I looked around a bit more, but he had vanished out of sight. Instead, I saw one of his cronies walk over to me. "Look," I swiftly whispered as long as the boy was still out of earshot. "I am sorry for being this harsh, but you can't talk to me in public…" I let the last sentence trail away as my brother's crony stood next to us.

"What do you want?" I spat at him.

"Master Shadow asked me to look if you were alright," he answered. I looked him up and down. It was Sir Henry, a pureblood wizard under my father's teachings, not very high up in the social world around us, but a Slytherin pupil nonetheless.

"I am just peachy, thank you sir. I was just finishing my conversation with Lady Ballard," I looked back at her, she still looked hurt, but I could see the Gryffindor in her coming through with resolve.

I moved to stalk past her, when her arm shot out and grabbed mine forcefully. "Same time, same place," she muttered under her breath and let go of my arm when Sir Henry closed in on her to force her away from me.

I locked my jaw and glared at her. "Keep away from me," I repeated threateningly before walking off, the crony following in my wake.

This girl was stupid and senseless. Did she not know what repercussions her actions could have? Laying hands on a Founders child… she could be expelled for that. And wanting to met her again? What if Henry heard what she said? Of course I hadn't told anyone of the unlocked classroom with the boggart inside, but they could easily find it. And they could easily figure out when we had met the first time as well. Hadn't I been late for a meeting at the library that day?

It was a stupid idea. But why was I finding myself planning my route and my excuse to be alone for that time? Why did I find myself looking forward to seeing her again? There was just one explanation. I was just as stupid as her and that didn't sit well with me. I was resolved not to give into my desire, to stay intelligent and strong. Just wait it out. It would resolve all my problems, Gwenevere would stop trying to get close to me, I would be able to go back to studying and becoming one of the greatest witches of our time.

I was sitting in the library, trying to research a couple summoning spells, but my head wasn't in it. All the time, my head wandered towards the door that stood open on the other side of the room. Was it time yet? Was Gwenevere already in that classroom, waiting for her to come?

All of a sudden her resolve evaporated. She quickly jumped up from her table that she had occupied alone and gathered up her books with a swift movement of her wand, making them all reappear in the places she had got them from. Then she rushed out of the door and down the corridor. She tried to look as inconspicuous and unhurried as possible, but her heart was beating hard. Step for step she closed in on the classroom she had first talked to Gwenevere and looked around. Again, no one was in this corridor. Slowly she pushed at the door and slithered through it when the opening was just broad enough to let her through.

As she silently closed the door behind her, a hand roughly pushed her against the wooden door. "What was that today?" Gwenevere's voice hissed into her ear. I could feel one of her hands running down my left arm and tucking away my wand that I had placed in my sleeve again.

"Gwenevere get off of me, or I swear to you," I said in a calm voice. I felt the rough wood underneath my cheek and her arm pinning me down at the back of my neck. I was very uncomfortable with the other girl using her full body weight on my back to keep me pressed on the door.

"Or what? You'll tell your brothers? Call me mudblood again? Scream? Tell me, what will you do?"

"This," I stated simply and used my hands to push against the door. I might be a lady, but I still grew up with three siblings – two of which were brothers – and I had never been the weakling of the family. Startling her with the fact that I was not pressed against the door anymore, I quickly ducked down and turned around facing her. I then looked at one of the chairs that stood behind her and pulled it towards me with the power of my mind. When it hit her knees, she buckled and fell down onto it. Quickly I rushed forward and held her in that position with my knee on top of her legs. I leaned in further, looking her into the eyes and snatched away both her and my wand from her grasp, throwing them both to one side of the room.

"How?" she said, looking at me in shock.

"You said it yourself, I am one of the most powerful witches in this castle."

"But without a wand?"

"Wands are just outlets for our magic. Why else do you think children can do spells without even owning one?"

Gwenevere looked at me in awe, "you truly are amazing."

I laughed, "whatever," and let go off her, moving myself off her body and walking a few steps away to our wands. Picking them up, I turned around and held out hers. "What is it?"

"What is what?"

"The wand. What type is it?"

"Rosewood with dragon heartstring," she said, looking at her wand lovingly.

"Good combination," I said nodding. "Mines Alder with Phoenix feather."

She looked up at me, curiously. "Are we really going to talk about wands?"

I smiled at her. "I don't know. What are we going to talk about?"

"I still want to know, what was that today? No, not today, the last few days! I only ever saw your back because you ran away from me! Even the classes we had together, you made sure to always be surrounded by your Slytherin followers."

My face fell a bit. "What did you expect me to do? Drop all I'm doing, all I've worked for, all my family has worked for and talk to you?"

She was silent. "I at least thought you would still recognize me as a person… but you don't even glance my way any more. How can our non-existent relationship have degraded after talking?"

I frowned at the girl. "I'm sorry for treating you like this," I told her truthfully. "I just don't know what to do. You stand for everything my family is fighting against in this world. Moreover, you know that I cannot just defy my family and you know that I will not do that. I love them, even with their eccentric views."

"I would never want you to deny your family!" Gwenevere quickly said, seeing that this was not going good for her.

"But you are. If I publicly display you as a friend I would be doing just that. Denying my family and the cause they fight for. You know my feelings for you. You've been watching me blush under your gaze long enough. But that does not change anything. I'm sorry." I turned to walk out of the door again.

"Then how about we meet like this? I wont ever talk to you in public again, I just don't want this to be the end." She called after me, just before I reached the door.

I froze, closing my eyes. I could feel a smile broadening my lips. "You will be the death of me, you know that, right?" I said, turning back to face her.

She grinned back, "Only if I can't prevent it."


	3. Dinner

That night I was sitting at my usual spot at the Slytherin table, surrounded by the followers I had gained through my name, lost in thought. I had promised Gwenevere – or Gwen as she told me to call her – that I would meet up with her again the next day. What has gotten into me?

_"You are going to be the death of me…"_ I had not even meant it as a joke. If my father, or mother ever found out about my affiliation with this muggle-born, life, as I know it, would be over. All the Slytherin pupils that had I had gathered around me would shun me, all of my family would despise me, I would loose all rights to inherit any of my families wealth or name. Of course not the entire wizarding world functioned this way, there were many muggle-born witches and wizards in high-ranking places throughout our world, but _my_ world functioned this way.

My gaze moved from my food to my family that was seated in the high chairs of the teacher's table. My father next to my mother and my brother, Shade. Shade had also taken up a teaching position. My sister Slaza had left the premises of the castle shortly after her graduation, marrying a well-renowned pureblood named Paverell. It had been my fathers' wish. The Paverell's had money and status, moreover, they were known for harbouring the same opinions on blood importance as our family and held high positions in the Wizards' Council.

Still lost in the world of my thoughts, I focused my eyes on my father. He was very tall, not even Gryffindor had his height. But instead of being broad and muscular like the other Founder, he was lean and rather skinny. His cheeks seemed to have sunken into his face a it as his cheekbones were set very high, but he covered this up with the beard he had started growing a few years ago when his the hair on his head had left him. He seemed to be in a rather foul mood today. His eyes ringed with dark circles and a glare sparkling in them whenever he looked at his fellow Founders. They had fought again…

With a sigh I looked at my mother. Thankfully I had gotten most of my looks from her. She had the same willowing black hair and big ice blue eyes as I did. The full naturally red lips and the sand-clock figure. The only thing I had gotten from my father was the high cheekbone, which however complimented my cheeks, instead of making them look sunken in.

My brothers came fully after my father though. Not that it was a bad thing. With their hair still in place and without sprouting the beard my father was so proud of, the thin face and the high cheekbones had already swooned many girls.

My eyes moving towards the other side of the table, I quickly looked over the other teachers and the Founders. Gryffindor – tall, broad and blond – was sitting next to Ravenclaw, a beauty like my mother, with her black hair hanging down in locks and the jewelled diadem upon her head. Next to my father, Ravenclaw was my favourite teacher in this castle. She had also taken a liking towards me, which meant that she often summoned me to her office to discuss my process in spells and ask for my opinion on her new designs for the school. Probably her most ingenious idea had been the moving staircases, and I had helped her with that!

On her other side sat her husband, an intelligent man, but nowhere near Rowena's genius. And then there was Helga Hufflepuff. She was a truly sweet person, but Sky couldn't stand her one bit. No one can be this charitable and even though cunningness is supposed to be one of my father's traits; Hufflepuff came very near to overdoing him in this. She had been the charitable Hufflepuff, taking in all the pupils that the other Founders found unworthy for their own house, but have you ever noticed how many pupils she had? Or how many of them to have later turned out to have been very much suited for one of the other houses? If you ask me, she had had the right idea. Take them all. If it ever came to a fight between the Founders, who's ever side she was on would win. Just by the sheer size of her following and the hidden talents she had found and nurtured in all of them.

I tore my eyes away from the teacher's table and found myself looking at the Gryffindor table that was placed on the other side of the Great Hall we were sitting in. They were the loudest of the tables, as mainly wizards made the cut for the lion's house. They were all cheering and laughing at some stories that were told over the dinner and even the girls seemed to have looked into the goblet of wine in front of them a bit too deeply. One of the loudest of the witches was Gwen. She was loudly telling the people around her about how one of her fellow Gryffindors had been struggling against a centaur and had ripped his pants after managing to roll in the dirt and missing every spell he fired at the centaur. The people around her were laughing loudly and patting the back of one in their midst – I'm guessing that he was the poor fellow that the story was praising.

I sighed and came back to the question that had been plaguing my mind all night. What was I thinking? Not only was she a Gryffindor, but also of a lowborn muggle family. What lady with any self respect would be standing on her chair and hollering out into the crowed?

"Can you believe her?" I suddenly heard a girl next to me say. Looking around again, I stopped my train of thought.

"What?" I said, not having listened to anything that had been going on around me.

"That Ballard girl, can you believe her? The nerve! Hollering around like some drunk mule," the girl said, a look of disgust crossing her face.

I stayed quiet. Quite honestly, I was jealous of Gwen's freedom. She did not have to be proper at all times; she could have fun when she wanted to. So what if she embarrassed herself a little? At least she had enjoyed the time.

"She does rather seem to be enjoying the wine a bit too much," I said, when I saw Gwen stumble on her chair after gesturing wildly. One of the wizards around her had stabilized her again – with a hand on her buttocks. And the hand was still there. Setting my jaw, I very carefully slipped out my wand and pointed it under the table at the goblet of the "helpful" wizard. The goblet tipped over by itself and the red wine that had been in it spilled over the wizard's robes. Startled, he let go of Gwen's buttocks and tried to get the red liquid off of his robes.

Noticing that the goblet could not have spilled by itself, Gwen looked around the room, until she caught my glaring eyes and my stiffly set jaw. She frowned a bit, but quickly slipped off the bench and sat down again. The girl next to me was laughing.

"Good one," she giggled, clapping her hands stupidly.

"Huh?" I looked over again and could have cursed myself. The girl next to me had noticed how I had sent the spell to the Gryffindor table!

"That pig had it coming," the girl said, noticing me glance at her coolly. "Although, I would have probably spilled her goblet as well, she should have rid herself of his hand herself," she added, trying to keep me in the conversation with her. My brother looked up from his conversation with on off his goons and caught my eye.

I shrugged, nonchalantly and looked at the food that was laid out in front of me. "It doesn't really matter, does it?" I said coldly and began eating again as if nothing happened. Inside I was roaring. I was cursing Gwen for allowing some guy to touch her, I was cursing myself for letting it phase me, I was cursing the girl next to me for noticing and alerting my brother. If my family got wind of me helping out a muggleborn… even if it was just something small like this, who knew what would happen.

I bit my lip softly, as my brother looked the girl that ad talked to me up and down. I could see him memorising her face so that he could later ask her about what had happened. But then his interest wavered and he turned back to talk to his goon again.

I took the chance to glance over at the girl again. She was two years below me, the same grade as my brother and quite low ranking our group of followers. Her parents, although pureblood did not have any special positioning's or wealth. She was blond, with blue eyes and a nice face. "McFerrin, correct?" I asked her softly. I needed to make sure she would never tell my brother about this.

She looked at me surprised and started to grin "Yes!"

It was her first time that she had been able to snatch a seat beside me, and the first time I had directly talked to her alone in five years. She had never caught my interest in any way. Not excelling in her studies, in status or in looks, she had always seemed rather unimportant.

I looked away again. "Why don't you join me later for a game of chess?" I asked with a stony face that my family perfected.

Everyone around me turned quiet and I saw my brother shoot me a swift meaningful glance. He knew what I was trying to do. In the corner of my eyes, I saw her eyes widen in shock. But the shock was quickly replaced by a broad smile as she accepted.

A murmur went around the table. I had never before asked someone in the lower grades to spend time with me and even if, they would not have expected me to ask someone as low ranking as her. I looked around at them all in distain. These people were all cockroaches. None were my friends and none cared for me, only the position I could grant them. I was a steppingstone towards my father. If I placed a good word in my father's ears about anyone, I could ensure them a high-ranking position wherever they wanted to go, and they knew that.

I had enough for today. I slowly stood up from my chair and waited for one of the wizards around me to quickly pull it out for me. When that happened, I send a soft nod to my brother and started moving along the row of tables towards my family. From the corner of my eyes, I saw that the girl, McFerrin, also stood up and followed me. Sighing, I ignored her and left her standing at the stairs base as I walked up to the teacher's table.

"Good evening, father, mother. I wanted to excuse myself," I stated formally when I stood in front of them.

My father looked up at me, "Are you feeling alright?" I could see a shimmer of concern in his gaze as he took in my face for any signs of discomfort.

I smiled, "Yes, I'm perfectly well. Just cant stand the cockroaches around me any longer." I told him honestly and he laughed. My father had a nice laugh, full of feeling.

"Don't let them slimy bastards bother you, lovely," he told me glint of laughter still in his eyes. I know from what I have said earlier, you would have expected him to be very strict and sinister, but he was nothing like that at all. He was a truly great and charismatic man that people couldn't help but fall in love with, but he was also stubborn and set in his ways. His fun and loving nature could swiftly turn into hells wrath if you weren't careful.

His gaze swept down to the foot of the stairs a few meters behind me. "Who is that girl following you around?"

I sighed, "McFarrin's, her name, I asked her to play a game of chess with me."

My father arched one of his eyebrows at me. "McFarrin? Why her?"

I shrugged; we were getting into dangerous waters. "She was sitting next to me today and I felt charitable."

His gaze lingered on me. "Don't give your favours to random people just because you feel charitable," he said, staring at me intensely. I swallowed hard.

"Yes, father. It won't happen again," I said, looking down on the floor.

"Oh well, enjoy your chess game with the charity case," he said and dismissed me.

"Thank you."

Sending a swift smile to my mother, I turned around and walked to the girl. "Come," I simply stated and walked passed her, down the long tables and out of the door, only briefly moving my fixed gaze from the door when I walked passed Gwen and caught her eyes in mine.


End file.
